As golf becomes popular among common people, the population of golf gradually increases. Various functional golf gears are being widely developed for a user to enhance playing ability.
The golf glove among such gears is designed to prevent a grip of a golf club from being slip on a contract surface of a palm by absorbing sweat from a palm while protecting a palm by absorbing an impact in the course that a user swings holding a grip of a golf club.
A middle finger portion and a ring finger portion of a lower side are generally placed in a V-shaped space formed by a thumb portion and an index finger portion of a hand which is placed on an upper side of a golf club when holding a grip of a golf club. In case of an amateur player or a woman with a weaker griping force wear a conventional golf glove, the gripping might be loosened when a back swing reach top or in the course of release after impact, so a golf club might idle rotate, which results in an unstable control in the course of a swing.
Many of users intend to use grips which are easy to swing, giving up to a proper grip, which leads to an improper impact. So, it is impossible to make a golf ball fly further in a desired direction due to poor accuracy.